Kaden Travis
|label = Kamen Rider Dragon Knight |label2 = Kamen Rider Dragon Knight |complex2 = }} Kaden Travis is A Young Motocross Player who discovered A Secret to Earth. Later he joins his new friend Kamen Rider Wing Knight as he is known as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. History Past 3 Years Ago Before the missing people of Bellville City, Kaden and his older brother Kyle were speed racing into a small allyway, until a figure emerged in front of Kyle, as Kaden forcefully tries to grab his brother, the dark figure takes him away in through a broken mirrior. Present All-Time Champion Three years later went by, as Kaden became not known as a common-crook, but as a champion of the Grand Pix Motocross G.2, as his remembrance of his older brother fatigued in his mind, Kaden was only known for what happend, and what he did. Becoming Kamen Rider Dragon Knight After his First-time losing purposely to his Third Motocross Race, he noticed the same disappearances going on around Bellville, as he noticed a spider-like creature taking the citizens by force, he grabs his brother's deck and uses it for good, as he fought gracefully with justice and hope on his side, he knew that it was the right time to make contract with the dragon known as in order to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Personality Three Years Ago, he and his brother were like thieves in a jail cell, Kaden was usually demented by hatred about his mother's death that he acted like a world class thug. Now Three Years Later, Kaden is now Nobel for his cause and how he demanded the truth from everyone that he knows including his father, of what actually happend he realized that his time was just his new beginning. Powers and Abilities to be added Forms - Default= Dragon Knight Dragon Knight has a very wide range of moves, most involving his contracted Advent Beast Dragreder, as well as a varied set of Advent Cards making him relatively balanced in terms of potential combat ability. However, he does not have any trick-based Advent Cards like Camo's Clear Vent or Sting's Copy Vent or possess a personal weapon like Wing Knight's Dark Visor, Siren's Blanc Visor, or Torque's Magna Visor. Dragon Knight's personal motorcycle is called the Dragon Cycle, which can transform from his regular motorcycle if he transforms while riding it. ;Dragreder is a red mechanical which is Dragon Knight's Advent Beast. When Dragon Knight activates his Survive Mode card, Dragreder evolves into Dragranzer, a dragon that can turn into a motorcycle. ;Dragon Knight's Advent Deck Dragon Knight slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Drag Visor. Before the contract was established, the design was more generic but worked the same way. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragreder to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a dragon-designed . Without the contract, it was a normal katana that broke easily. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of flames, assisted by Dragreder. *'Guard Vent': Attaches dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragreder for Dragon Knight's Final Vent. It consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragreder's flames. *'Survive': Allows Dragon Knight to access Survive Mode and transforms Dragreder into Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. Image:Dragreder.png|'Attack Vent' (AP: 5000): Image:Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): File:Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Image: Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 2000): Image:Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Mode': - Survive Mode= Survive Mode In his upgraded Survive Mode, his armor and Advent Deck change to a more defined crimson red and the dragon designs are even more emphasized. In addition, his new cards reinforce his balanced fighting style as well as give him a new trick-based Advent Card called Strange Vent. Survive Mode can only be maintained for short periods of time, however, and using up too much energy will revert him to his main form and leave him exhausted. ;Advent Deck Dragon Knight's slot changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei. The Survive card is inserted inside the dragon mouth and the cards are slotted on the side of the slot. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). *'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. *'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. *'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. *'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|'Attack Vent' (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|'Shoot Vent' (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|'Guard Vent' (GP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|'Strange Vent' SurviveTrickVent.jpg|'Trick Vent' (AP: 2000) SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 9000) }} Equipment * - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Kaden holds one, he can detect a presence of other Riders and inside Ventara, as well as surviving without dying when returning to the real world. * - Transformation belt materialized from a mirror reflection. * - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and (if they catch any) Weapons Dragon Knight * Blank Form ** - To be added ** Sword - To be added * Dragon Knight ** - To be added ** - To be added Vehicles * - Motorcycles that used by Riders to enter Ventara. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Kaden Travis is played by in the Dragon Knight (Reboot). Notes to be added See Also * / - (Original ) * - (Original) Ryuki. * - ( )